


won't do you / no good /

by rawnbones4 (iKain2)



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BFF The Fey, Crack, Drabble, Gaystone the Armored Closet Case, Gen, Gideon the Bad Influence, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Memelord Kwang, Teenage Rebel Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/rawnbones4
Summary: Sparrow rebels against her uncle's oppressive helicopter parenting by logging into his Facebook. What she finds instead, however...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a hilarious Greystone-Kwang connection speculation reddit post I read a while back.

“—and if I come back from work and see that you’ve sneaked out _again_ instead of doing your homework, your grounding’s going to get a lot worse. Understand?”

With her eyes firmly fixed onto the screen of her phone, Sparrow grunted an affirmative. Her thumbs dexterously typed out a text message and sent it.

“Sparrow!” Greystone pinched at the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Eyes up when I’m talking to you – and get your feet off the table!”

“Yes, _sir_.” Sparrow aimed an unimpressed stare at her uncle and slipped her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. Her socked feet slid off her desk and onto the carpet.

After a moment, Greystone sighed again and shook his head as he stomped down the stairs. “I’ve left some money on the kitchen counter, it’s for your dinner.”

The moment the front door slammed shut and her uncle’s car roared to life outside, Sparrow immediately jumped to her feet and headed into the tiny bathroom adjoined to her bedroom.

With years of experience underneath her belt, Sparrow did her makeup and coiled up her hair in less than ten minutes. She slipped into tight grey tunic with matching leggings, put on her favorite earrings – tiny golden arrows, a gift from her late mother – and then rushed back out to grab her wallet.

As she trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the cash her uncle had left, Sparrow noticed that Greystone’s personal tablet had been left unattended on the counter. With a mischievous grin, she pocketed the money and slid over to the device.

The lock screen was an image of her stiff, unsmiling grandparents from a formal gathering a few years back. _Boring_. Guessing the pin wasn’t even a challenge, since her uncle was as creative as a rock and had used the year of his birthday.

The tablet loaded straight up into Greystone’s Facebook page. Sparrow scrolled past several updates from some game called _Paragon_ , a few invites to a weekend bowling session from people that seemed to be his coworkers, and—

—one new message, from Kwang.

 

**Kwang**

See you at dinner then. :’)

 

 _Who the hell was Kwang?_ Sparrow’s eyebrows shot up her forehead when she scrolled up through the most recent conversation, which had ended a few minutes prior to Greystone storming up the stairs to lecture her on the life-long benefits of schoolwork and having no social life.

 

**Greystone**

My niece is being unreasonable again. I put a roof over her head, food on the table, and pay her ridiculous phone bill every month, but she still does not take me seriously! I am being undermined in my own house.

 

**Kwang**

She’s only sixteen. I’ve told you before: just give her time and space. And you need to take a breather. Yelling won’t accomplish much – keep a cool head.

 

**Greystone**

Are you on her side or on mine?

 

**Kwang**

Which answer is going to get you to buy me dinner?

 

**Greystone**

I am surrounded by terrible people. I should have never left the estate. At least I was respected there.

 

**Kwang**

Don’t be like that. :( I respect you.

 

**Greystone**

You are contractually obligated to respect my ass. There is a difference.

 

**Kwang**

:O That has some truth.

 

**Greystone**

And stop with the text faces. You are a grown man for Ashur’s sake.

 

**Kwang**

I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.

 

**Greystone**

…Isn’t that from a film?

 

**Kwang**

Yes, it’s from the film that you were supposed to take me to see last week but didn’t. I think I like Kallari more than my own boyfriend now. :P

 

**Greystone**

I’m sorry. I had to take care of Sparrow. She had gotten into trouble during her P.E. class. Apparently she tried to shoot down a basketball stuck in the gym rafters with a bow.

 

**Kwang**

Don’t worry, family first. Just tell me though, are you coming over tonight?

 

**Greystone**

Yes.

 

**Kwang**

See you at dinner then. :’)

 

Greystone's message history with Kwang spanned nearly over the course of five years, but Sparrow’s brain didn’t seem to compute past the thought of that her uncle was apparently gay _and_ had a boyfriend that she _never_ knew about.

The sudden honk of a car from the driveway almost had Sparrow dropping the tablet.

Fey’s lilting voice broke though the noise of a car’s idling engine. “Sparrow, are you ready? The party already started, and Gideon brought vodka jello shots!”

Sparrow spared the her uncle’s tablet one more glance as she quickly swiped back onto his Facebook page and changed his relationship status from ‘ _Single_ ’ to ‘ _It’s Complicated_.’ A grin stretched across her lips and she set the tablet down back exactly how she’d found it.

 _So much blackmail material, and so little time_ … but enough of snooping around her uncle’s private affairs, she had a party to go to! No amount of her uncle’s scolding was going to keep her from hanging out with her best friend, anyways.


End file.
